


Argument

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gaslighting Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention, super soft javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: The holidays bring out the worst in people, and your mother is no exception to this rule. When she calls, leaving your distressed, your partner Javier makes his way over to comfort you.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Argument

Christmas time in Colombia. You’ve been dreading its arrival for weeks now, and your only hopeful thought is that maybe it will finally cool off. Truly wishful thinking because it’s… still hot. Though notably not as hot as the summer time, that’s for certain, and the nights are a little more bearable, at least. Like tonight, the first night of your supposed “Christmas Vacation.” You know it’s more for show than anything, because until Escobar is finally caught, there’s really no such thing as a vacation for anyone wrapped up in the case. But you can hope, at least, that the drug lord would take a few days off and give you a much needed reprieve. Even if it’s spent alone in your government provided apartment. 

With a sigh, you push off the frame of the window in your bedroom, heading to the kitchen to fix up a midnight snack. You should really be sleeping, but your mother had mentioned wanting to call you today, so even though every single fiber of your being aches for sleep, you force yourself to stay awake. Deciding you’re too tired to actually fix a proper meal, you settle on some cookies and a beer. You’re half way through your stack of cookies when the phone finally rings, and with a sigh, you answer, dreading what this call could have in store for you.

“Hey, Mom.”

~~~~

Christmas alone is far from a foreign concept for Javier Peña. Hell, being alone in general is something he’s beyond use to. What’s one more holiday? One more night? He’d rather be working, pursuing his leads to finally catch the bastard he’s been chasing for so long, but the government wasn’t having that. The only work that was to be done, he had been told, was if an emergency occurred with any of Escobar’s lackeys.

So, here Javi sits, shirtless on his leather couch with a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. Same as every night he’s alone. He considers for a moment calling you and asking you to come over. Misery loves company, after all, but decides against it. There’s no need for him to bring you down. You probably have your own plans for celebrating the holiday this year, and he doesn’t want to intrude on that. With a sigh, he puts the cigarette between his lips before rubbing the bridge of his nose. He’s exhausted and sore from a tumble he took in a chase yesterday, but he can’t bring himself to try and sleep, not when every time he tries he sees you. He isn’t even sure if you see him that way, so the thought that you’re always on his mind, conscious or otherwise, drives him insane.

It’s only when his stomach growls in protest that he gets up to wander to the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. His eating habits are shit, and he knows it, but he doesn’t have the energy or mental capacity to worry about that at the moment, so he settles on some dry cereal and contemplates putting it in a bowl with some beer for only half a second before grimacing in disgust. It’s not much, but at least it’s something as he chomps away on the sugary snack.

His attention shifts, however, when he hears your voice through the thin walls of the apartment. He sets the food down, brow furrowed as he listens intently. You’re upset, that much is obvious, yelling at _someone_ , and he wonders for a moment if you had brought someone home who ended up doing something to you. His stomach tightens with anger for a second before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to jump to conclusions. You’re smart enough to not put yourself in that sort of situation. He continues to listen, just to make sure you really are okay, and it’s when he hears you scream the words ‘ _Mom, why can’t you just leave me alone when I ask you to?!’_ that he finally understands.

Family has been a topic carefully avoided around the office. Parents, spouses, siblings, children… all topics that were usually never broached for a multitude of reasons, the main being unstable ties between those working here for the DEA and the families they left behind to pursue this job. For those left behind, it’s a hard thing to understand, and Javi has lost count of the number of relationships he’s watched crumble since he began working here. And from the sounds of it, you suffer from a similar issue.

When the yelling finally stops, it’s followed by a crash and a sob, and that’s enough to spur Javier into action. He grabs his discarded shirt from the floor, slipping it on before grabbing his keys and badge, slipping out the front door. He locks up and takes the couple of steps to your door, knocking sharply. It takes a moment, but he eventually hears movement, the sound of you moving closer to the door. “It’s me,” he calls, and like lightning the door is thrown open and you’re yanking him inside. Before he can get his bearings, you’ve closed and locked the door and throw your arms around his waist, hiding your face against his chest to muffle your cries. His arms come around you, rubbing up and down your back gently. “Easy there. Easy,” he whispers, holding you securely against him, soothing you as he would after a sting gone wrong.

“It’s not my fault,” you mutter out, your words muffled by his chest. Javi glances down at you, confused.

“What’s not your fault?” With a sniffle, you pull away, wiping your eyes while Javi keeps his hands on your biceps, thumbs stroking soothing arches across your skin. He learned early on that physical touch helped to ground you, much in the same way it grounded him. It drew you to one another, and many a night was spent sharing a beer on one of your couches as you just held one another, trying to hold on to the last little bit of your sanity with it. “Talk to me, _querida_.”

“My mom called,” you mumble, refusing to look up at your partner. You hated that he had to see you like this, a result of your family problems. It’s not the first time he’s seen you cry, or comforted you during it, but it’s the first time he’s seen it after being caused by a personal issue. “She demanded I come home for Christmas. Told her I couldn’t. Even explained why. She told me I was a terrible child. I told her this is why I told her not to call me around the holidays, ‘cause she wouldn’t like my answers. She kept screaming.” You sniffle again, finally looking up to him with tearful eyes. “Holidays bring out the worst in people.”

Javi’s heart aches for you, seeing you so torn up. He cares so much for you, has this fierce desire to protect you, and seeing you like this very nearly breaks him with the knowledge that he can’t protect you from it like he can from the Cartel. You don’t deserve to be treated like this by anyone, especially not your own mother. So, silently, he pulls you back to his chest, wrapping his arms around you. Your eyes slip closed as you allow him to comfort you, reveling in his scent and the feeling of his warmth enveloping you. You stand like that for a long moment before you feel his lips press softly, tenderly, against the top of your head and you allow yourself for just a moment to think that he does so as more than just a gesture of comfort.

“You are _not_ a terrible child. You are doing your job. A job you should be damn proud of, _querida_. You’re helping people here.” His voice is deep and gruff and soothing and it sends a pleasant shiver through you. “You don’t deserve to be talked to in such a despicable way. C’mon.” He pulls away just enough to turn you, guiding you to the living room where he sits you on your couch where you’ve spent many a night wrapped in his comforting embrace. He keeps his thigh pressed against yours, your hand resting in his own as his thumb traces along your knuckles. “You’re smart and beautiful and a damn fine member of this task force. Honestly, you’re one of the strongest people I have ever met.” Your eyes flick up at the mention of your beauty, a compliment he has never given you before, and for a split second you wonder if he’s messing with you, if he’s seen the pining looks you’ve given him and is taking advantage of it. But when you see nothing but sincerity in his eyes, you know he’s telling the truth, and that makes your heart do a weird little fluttering in your chest.

“I… I don’t want to be alone on Christmas, Javi,” you manage to whisper out, squeezing his hand. “I don’t want to be alone here, with my thoughts.” 

“Then you won’t be. I’ll stay here as long as you want me to, _querida_.” His words are heavy with double meaning, one not lost on you. These are dangerous waters, and you both know it, but what can you do, really? Two souls, lost and lonely, looking for some sort of safe harbor in the hellacious storm that you brave every day of your lives. It’s only natural you would gravitate toward one another, seeking out the safety and comfort of the other’s embrace. Your eyes flicker down to his lips before back to his eyes in a silent desire. Just for tonight, you could throw caution to the wind. You need this, and something inside you tells you that he does too. 

“Stay here with me. Please.” Your voice is barely a breath of a whisper as Javi leans in closer, close enough for you to smell the whiskey and cigarettes on his breath.

“If that’s what you want,” he rasps and you nod, holding his hand even tighter as you lean in to meet his lips with your own.

“It is.” Your lips brush his as you speak before he finally presses against you in a kiss that steals your breath away. A simple gesture that holds so much weight. 

When you finally pull away, there’s a faint smile on your lips as your eyelids flutter open to see Javi staring at you with a fire in his eyes unlike any you’ve ever seen. His hand comes up to cup your cheek, and you lean into the touch, enjoying the feeling of his callouses brushing along your skin. “Zucaritas?” you whisper, trying to pin the sweet taste on his lips that is most definitely not the whiskey you could smell. 

He lets out a small chuckle and nods. “A midnight snack,” is all he offers before leaning in to kiss you again, properly, this time. Your eyelids flutter closed once more as you lean into him, letting yourself get lost in everything that is _him._ With it, the pains of just minutes prior melt away and you think that maybe Christmas here in Colombia won’t be so bad after all. 


End file.
